


Of lonely gods and intended mates

by Henrikson



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blizzard of '68 (Rise of the Guardians), Canonical Character Death, Gods, Headcanon, Loneliness, Spirits, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson
Summary: Another Rise of the guardians headcanon!All of Jackson's life he's been told he'd become a gods sacrificial bride, handed off by his village to some rabbit deity on the Easter of his fourteenth year.Never being happy about it his early death just months before his intended 'marriage' while saving his sister came as more of a pleasant surprise, after all Jackson overland was who the rabbit wanted not Jack Frost.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 5





	Of lonely gods and intended mates

Jack spends the two hundred years following his death watching over Burgess and its citizens as the town grew and prospered, never feeling the pull of winter anywhere else he was content to stay but able to leave.  
The one notable negative change since his life was that Easter was never 'blessed' by Aster (no eggs, stingy bitch) 

Jack has a firm grasp of his powers and uses them constantly around the town, stopping people from falling, using his fun flacks to cheer up the down and gloomy and delivering karma when he saw fit.  
While his existence is not know by the living and few of the spirits those who do know better to cause trouble or are enraptured by him.  
The blizzard of 68' was instead caused by General Winter who grew tired of Jacks refusal to be his trapping him the storms eye planning to keep him prisoner until he gave in.

Bunny finds him and is clued in to jack not being the cause by the clear display of jack trying and failing to escape, his back to the rabbit. A quick exchanging of snark from the two with Jack giving away that he's from Burgess Bunny drops them into his warren much to Jacks surprise. Now facing Aster he panics but becomes relieved that bunny clearly doesn't know who he is but is clearly suspicious at the mention of Burgess.  
Jack tries to talk his way out without giving himself away but exposing the fact that he recognized him as the god Aster despite how modern humans have forgotten in the wake of his solitude at losing his promised mate.

While bunny gets more and more curious they are interrupted by tooth coming in to check on bunny because of the blizzard.

Jack takes her arrival as an opportunity to leave and does his best to avoid bunny which is easy with how he himself avoids Jack's town.

Time goes by and the summons for Jack as a new guardian happens much like in the movie, just without bunny cussing him out this time. Pitch is easier to deal with as Jack has more control and his memories but he, with the theft of the teeth finds out Jacks identity and like an ass reveals it to the guardians just before he's dragged into the shadows.  
The other guardians except sandy are confused by jacks sudden hostility towards Aster if they were mates and jack goes on a rant about being an unwilling bridal sacrifice since birth and had just about escaped the forced marriage by drowning before the next Easter that he would be handed over to Aster, all the while making clear points about his age being 14.

Blady bla bla open end, up to you lol


End file.
